halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Imperial Admiral/Archive
Votes for MERGE * Merge Suggesting for merge. why does this have its own article? Vikedal 06:18, 22 December 2006 (UTC) * Merge Doesn't this rank fall under the classification of Zealot? -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 07:27, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :*Um...no...--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 08:22, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Compare: *They seem quite similar to me... -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 08:45, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :*But diffferent. 3rd down and looking up to honnor guards and counclilors is lower to second only to counlilors. A reason that it is not medtioned in the zealot bit could be because we were not made aware of it intil GoO.--ryanngreenday 08:50, 22 December 2006 (UTC) * Don't Merge Thanks Rotaretilbo for removing the FOF template. I made this page, Imperial Admiral was mentioned in GoO, and is my rank at my page.Admaral Sozai * Don't Merge If its mentioned in Halo Canon then it is allowed to have its own article. To merge it must be mentioned in the Halo Universe or commented on by Bungie that, Imperial Admiral is just another word for Zealot. -- Esemono 03:57, 23 December 2006 (UTC) *'Don't Merge' I agre with what is said above.--ryanngreenday 21:46, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *'Don't Merge' These are two entirely different classes. The Admiral is much higher ranking than a Zealot, if you've read Onyx you'd see that. --Shch 'Nodotee 00:52, 11 January 2007 (UTC) MasterThief added FanFiction to make this a seperate article *There is alway the possibility that when MasterThief added that bit of information it was supposition. And, seeing the both titles have identical duties, it is unlikely that they are in different positions on the Elite social ladder. Perhaps MasterThief failed to take into account the Honour Guards? He didn't site his source, so for all we know it could have been made up. -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 09:07, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::*P.S. What's GoO? -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 09:07, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::* (GoO = Ghosts of Onyx) and i thought Darth nexes made this page.--ryanngreenday 09:21, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*Darth nexes did make this page, but he said the Imperial Admiral is "is a very high elite rank, possably the highest in the covenant." However, MasterThief changed it to "is a very high elite rank, second only to the Elite Councilors." So thats where that information comes from. -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 20:09, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::::*If MasterThief can't back up his statement that this rank is, "is a very high elite rank, second only to the Elite Councilors." then the merge will be reconsidered. -- Esemono 04:00, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :::::*I ment the highest milatery rank in the covenant, the councilors are the highest rank, but they do not pertisapate in acual combat. --Admiral Sozai Nexes FLEETCOMM 19:28, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Removing the Fact Or Fiction Template *You guys realize that there is nothing stated here, right?--Rotaretilbo 21:48, 05 December 2006 *So anyway, I am going to remove the Fact or Fiction template. I added a source where an Elite holds the rank of Imperial Admiral just in case.--Rot 22:41 06 December 2006 merge to elite page MERGE-It small enough to fit in elite page--Unggoy 17:02, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Supreme Comander lesser? No offense but it is most likely that the Supreme Commander is the same thing as an Imperial Admiral. Also keep in mind that the people who made the graphic novel have altered the whey characters look. For example, the New Mombassa page had slightly differen elites with pink skin opposed to the original grey purple skin. In halo ghost of onyx it even says " The FORMER supreme commander of the fleet of particular justice. Oh, and don't forget that even said Ex-supreme commander. All of this helps prove that Supreme commander and Imperial Admiral are the same.Like I wrote before, the authors and illustrator altered the way the story line and appearences of the characters in the halo universe. Perhaps the author of The Last Voyage Of The Infinite Succor was refering to the Imperial Admiral as Supreme Commander.--halo 3 * This does make sense, but i think we should wait to change it until we can get more proof.--Shch 'Nodotee 00:39, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ** Is an imperial really 11'6''? That would seem a little strange since all the others are 8'6''. Or does this refer to one that is weirdly tall? The one in GoO is 11'6 but the rest are likely 8'6 Possible Image... I think i finally found a pic of an Admiral. I uploaded a chart and i think the pic is correct, feel free to edit my changes though, cause i'm still somewhat new and makes mistakes.--Shch 'Nodotee 00:42, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :The image has been denied approval by the Fan Art Committee